


Run Away With Us

by Rxwlings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxwlings/pseuds/Rxwlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when the band started falling apart. One drunken night Liam plans on running away bringing Zayn, Niall and Josh with him.</p><p>N.B. This is really bad and I wrote this when I was 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when the band started falling apart. Harry and Louis would spend more time together alone. Niall wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend/our drummer Josh. Zayn and I were forced to spend time together (not that we minded). The only bad thing about this was that for interviews and public appearances we had to pretend that everything was alright and that we hadn’t (kinda) fallen out with each other.

 

5 years and 6 months after One Direction were put together on the x factor. We announced our split. Fans went crazy. Journalists turned up everywhere we went trying to find out why we had split up. But the truth is there was no story. The interviews got more and more awkward with lies building and building. No one knew what to talk about when we went out for dinner so we sat in an awkward silence.

 

It was Harry and Louis’ idea to split up. Niall, Zayn and I saw it coming. I was more shocked than surprised. Management went crazy and tried to keep it a secret from everyone. But news soon got out after we did last secret twitcam together – at the bottom of the x factor stairs. We all knew fans would love the last twitcam to be there. Fans were shocked and said their final goodbyes to us and the friends they had made. We sang Torn for a final time together before saying our final goodbyes to everyone and leaving…forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn moved back to Wolverhampton with me. Niall moved back to Ireland with Josh. Harry and Louis stayed in London together. We barely kept in touch with each other. The friendship we had made had been slightly broken other friendships had been strengthened.

 

3 months after the split journalists were still annoying all of us, trying to get that ‘all important’ story out. Niall and Josh skyped all of us saying that the press needed a story and they’ll believe anything said by us about it. That was true they drank up anything we said or was rumoured about us, just to write some crap about it in a stupid paper or magazine. We talked for hours about what we should say, it was almost like the old times – apart from Josh was included. But don’t get me wrong Josh is a great guy and it was his idea.

 

After long hours of talking we finally decided that we all needed a break for personal reasons and wanted to concentrate on more important things than singing and touring the world. The boys left it up to me to tell the story to the public. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a really short chapter. The next one's going to be longer


	3. Chapter 3

So a week later I went to London to talk to Nick Grimshaw on the Radio 1 breakfast show. On the train on the way I decided to add something about we were planning on reforming sometime in the future. I wanted to give some hope back to the fans after all they had done for us over the years.

 

It was strange doing an interview again after almost a full year of not doing any. It was awkward at first doing a really big interview and not having any of the other boys with me. I soon got into it and just at the end I told the world the news that I had thought of on the way.

 

As soon as I had said it texts came flying in from the boys and some people we had worked with over the years. My twitter got spammed with tweets from all the fans asking if this was real. I can’t believe I had given that all up. Once the interview had finished I rang Zayn who was probably going mental from the amount of texts he had sent me.

 

‘Liam! Why the hell did you say that??’ Zayn shouted down the phone at me

 

‘Look, Zayn. I know your probably going to think I’m crazy-‘

 

‘Too late for the Lee’ Zayn cut me off

 

‘But’ I continued ‘I had to give some hope back to the fans…something for them to look forward to’

 

Zayn sighed. I sighed back at him.

 

‘I said it probably isn’t going to happen though…’

 

‘Yea, it probably isn’t.’ Zayn paused in thought ‘But by the way Hazza and Lou are going it isn’t going to happen’

 

‘But….I wanted the fans to have some hope….felt like we hadn’t totally abandoned them after what they did for us’

 

‘Leey-am. You think about the fans way to much; this wasn’t about them’

 

‘I don’t’

 

‘You so do mate’

 

Our conversation continued like that for some time before I hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

The press got what they wanted. But some were still looking for more information and thought we were lying. Some of them even went as far as finding out Niall and Josh’s flight details and got seats next to there’s so they wouldn’t be able to escape on the way to visit me and Zayn.

 

*    *     *     *    *    *    *    *

 

It was whilst sitting round the table eating dinner we came up with a plan. We would create fan accounts on Twitter and Tumblr and put small bits of new info about the break up out there ourselves. The fans were making up crazy things every day so our own wouldn’t matter.

 

We started on the 22nd July. The day before it was meant to be our 6th birthday. Every so often for the next couple of months leading up to Christmas. The four of us put tiny hints out on the internet for people to find.

 

What we didn’t suspect was that the fans we piecing these clues together and discovered that it was us. They kept it quiet….which we thanked them for.

 

Louis had found out this information and rang us the night before his birthday. Saying that it was an amazing plan, but (we all knew there was going to be a big but) with this news slowly spreading around the fans the press would soon find out. Which, would lead to them questioning us again. There was nothing we could do about that apart from ignore them again…they would soon get bored and move on to different stories.

 

Or so we thought….


	5. Chapter 5

The press found out it the next couple of weeks when nothing was happening in the world. They were worse than ever.

 

Late one semi-drunken night Zayn and I were joking about running away somewhere. Where no one knew us…That was going to be impossible seeing that the whole world knew us and people don’t forget about ‘The worlds biggest boyband splitting up’.

 

That night I couldn’t sleep. My brain was too busy planning. Planning a way that Zayn and I could escape all of the press. Hide until it had all died down.

 

The next morning I talked to Zayn at breakfast about it. ‘How about we run away somewhere and hide’

 

‘Liam…Those beers you had last night have gone to your head. We are never going to be able to do that’

 

‘We could. Starting a new life somewhere can’t be that hard’

 

‘Liam, it will be with us being famous _everywhere_ ’

 

‘Not if we go on a ‘road trip’ around the world. We have the money to do it and everything’

 

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea. As soon as someone spots us, the whole world will know’

 

‘It’s better than sitting here with press banging on our door every second of the day’

 

‘Suppose. But Niall and Josh would have to come with us’

 

‘Who said I wasn’t going to invite them??’ I questioned

 

‘What about Louis and Harry?’

 

‘They seem happy here. And I think Louis still hates us after the stuff we put out there’

 

We sat in silence thinking of a way to actually do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn came up with the idea that we do a road trip across America and some of Canada, and then maybe go to Australia. I was thinking the same but with going to Aussie first for a month and then going on a road trip across America and Canada.

 

The next day Zayn and I set to work planning our trip. It took a lot longer to plan than I had actually expected. I felt sorry for the people who had to plan all of this for us over the last almost 6 years. We would fly to a small airport on the outskirts of Melbourne at the end of January. Then stay there for a week and drive to Adelaide for 2 weeks. The spending the last week in Sydney.

 

After a hard mornings planning for our escape, we treated ourselves to Nandos for lunch. It was half way through eating I got an unexpected call from Niall.

 

‘Hi Nialler. What’s up?’ I questioned the Irish boy.

 

‘Hey Li. I was wondering if you knew of any good way of escaping all of this’

 

‘You can run away’

 

He laughed before adding ‘Josh said the same thing’

 

‘Similar minds think alike Niall, my friend’ I joked ‘They why don’t you do it then??’

 

‘Too many people know us. The whole world will know in a day’

 

‘Zayn said that too!’

 

‘Similar minds think alike Liam, my friend’ mocking at what I had said to him.

 

‘But I convinced him that we can do it. So I’m going to convince you too. Imagine the four of us traveling the world…with very few people knowing where we are’

 

‘Li. You’re mad…actually more than mad. And who’s the forth person?’

 

‘Are you telling me Ni that you’ve forgotten about your own boyfriend? What a boyfriend you are’

 

‘I have not’ he said matter-of-factly. ‘What about Louis and Harry though’

 

‘Lou still hates me after the stuff we put out there. And they seem happy here on there own’

 

‘Depending on what the plans are me and Josh, I haven’t asked him yet but, we might come with you and Zayn’

 

I explained everything through to him before asking ‘So are you going to run away with us?’

 

*   *   *   *    *    *   *   *

 

There was a long silence from him. Before he quietly said ‘Yes.’

 

I smiled; it wouldn’t be the same without them. Knowing that the press would be annoying them everyday, until something was said, and we were away from it all.

 

‘Josh and I’ll go and pack now and then we’ll be at yours tomorrow night’ He added before hanging up.

 

That was one of the good things with being famous is that you could get a last minute flight anywhere in the world. Without having to worry about being late for an award show or meeting or for us; an escape from everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter; sorry for it being bad but I didn't know what to write and just really wanted to finish it

I was in the middle of booking the final flight and paying for the hotels. Zayn was in charge of telling our families and friends that they wouldn’t hear from us for the next 5 months or something. But we were going to be safe so they shouldn’t worry about us.

 

Josh and Niall arrived once I had booked the final hotel. They had both brought a medium sized suitcase and a backpack. They obviously packed just what they needed. Unlike me who always packed way too much. But this time I was determined to pack just what I needed. I knew it was going to be impossible. So I got everything I thought I would need out on my bed before putting away the things I wouldn’t need or could buy from where ever we were. I still ended up with more than everyone else though!

 

We soon left for the airport. Just the 4 of us, alone together. No fans waiting for us to say goodbye, no security, no one. Just the way I always wanted it to be.

 

*          *          *          *

This was the life I could get used to. My amazing boyfriend, my 2 best friends and I.

The hotel’s were really nice and respected our privacy.

 

It was probably the best 6 months of my life


End file.
